Día Especial
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred y Arthur se casan. Amalia les contará como su "daddy" se lo pidió a su "mum", y cómo se llevará a cabo el matrimonio. Y Francia se echa a llorar. USA/UK; Islas Vírgenes.


**D**isclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi creación.

**A**dvertencia: Em…Alfred es salado…y Francis llorando…

**P**arejas: USAxUK/AlfredxArthur. Sí…yo escribiendo un USAxUK después de milenios. Leve EspañaxRomano.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Especial<strong>

Es un día muy especial para Estados Unidos y para Inglaterra después de miles de años, literalmente. No solo para ellos dos, también para Amalia quien ya se preguntaba cuánto faltaría para que sus países-padres tutores se dieran cuenta que era el momento de formar legalmente una familia. Es decir, casarse. Alfred y Arthur se casan.

¿Cómo fue aquel día? Se preguntan ustedes. La repuesta la tiene Islas Vírgenes quien nos narrará lo sucedido. Nadie más ella puede saber que sintieron sus padres, también nos contará como es este día tan especial donde sonarán las campanas.

* * *

><p>¿Enserio quieren que les cuente que pasó ese día? ¿Les interesa tanto? No me contesten, ya sé su respuesta.<p>

Muy bien les contaré. Tampoco es la gran cosa, eh. Solo fue una petición de cualquier pareja normal, donde un padre estadounidense es más idiota que su sombra, que tartamudeó para decir "_Merry me_" a un inglés que solo quería que dijera las palabras de una vez, estando realmente enserio.

Entonces, fue así.

Estaba yo revisando la comida de Iggy, que todo estuviera en su lugar, y de repente escucho…

― ¡Iggy~! ―era el grito de _daddy_, pero no sabía si llamaba a mi iguana o a _mum_. Seguramente a _mum_.

¿Sabían que _mum_ no le gusta que le llame "_mom"_? Es que a él no le gusta el inglés americano, por eso me critica que le llame correctamente. (Tampoco le gusta que le hable en francés) En fin…prosigamos.

― ¡Arthur~! ―otra vez gritó _daddy_. Sabía que buscaba a _mum_. ¿Pero por qué gritaba tanto? ¿Dónde estaba _mum_?― ¡Amalia~! ―menos entendía porque me llamaba― ¡Necesito que estén todos juntos! ¡Vengan!

Resoplé. Lo menos que quería era bajar para saber que estupidez tenía _daddy_ ahora. Después de todo tuve que bajar a la sala. Y _mum_ también bastante molesto por la interrupción de su lectura.

― ¿Qué quieres Alfred? Interrumpes mi lectura. ―dijo _mum._

―Tu lectura no es tan importante con lo que te tengo que decir ―justo en eso, mi figura maternal frunció el entrecejo. Y _daddy_ continuó, arrodillándose frente a él. Si era para él, ¿por qué rayos yo estaba ahí?―. Escucha muy bien esto, Arthur.

_Mum_ no entendía. Yo menos. Lo miraba expectante arqueando una ceja, esperando que prosiguiera mi figura paternal.

Y esperó.

Y esperó, y esperó. ¡_Daddy_ no decía nada! Solo se oía su respiración agitada, nada más. Y se notaba su nerviosismo. Y tenía las mejillas rojas, esas que se le colocan cuando _mum_ le sopla la oreja o le dice cosas que nunca entiendo para mandarme a jugar afuera de la casa, muy, muy lejos.

Miré a _mum_. Presentía que la paciencia se le iba. Luego miré a _daddy_. Él estaba estático.

― ¿Te puedes apurar? No tengo todo el maldito tiempo. ―habló _mum_ cruzando los brazos.

―S-Sí…ya voy ―por fin dijo algo y carraspeó la garganta. ¡Lo iba a decir! Yo no estaba tan emocionada porque en ese día no lo sabía―. Arthur Kir-Kirkland…

― ¿Sí?

―Te-Te…Te… ―comenzó a tartamudear irritando más de la cuenta a _mum_.

―…Yo me voy. ―y lo irritó.

― ¡No, espera Arthur! ―rápidamente lo tomó de la mano, regresándolo, sin ponerse de pie. También tomó mi mano― Amalia, tú debes escuchar esto. _Okey?_

―Ah…_okey._ ―fue lo único que aporté mientras me soltaba y tomaba las manos inglesas. _Mum_ sobresaltó ruborizado.

Respiró profundamente, haciéndome la idea de lo que venía. Es que cuando vi ciertas películas, salían estas escenas de pedir matrimonio.

Miró directamente a _mum_, todavía sonrojado, pero menos nervioso al parecer.

―Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland.

Me fijé enseguida que _mum_ se puso nervioso. Quizás presentía lo mismo que yo. Y me fijé en _daddy_ que no traía ni una sola rosa o un simple ramo. ¿Cómo iba a pedir matrimonio así? ¿Por qué tengo un padre tan tonto? Decidí rápidamente buscar una rosa artificial de la sala antes de que prosiguiera con la petición. Se la entregué. Me miró sorprendido. Le guiñé un ojo. Continuó.

―Sé que hemos tenido problemas como cualquier pareja…tenemos una hija…

―Ve al grano. ―le corté colocando las manos en mi cintura. Lo menos que quería que empezara con sermones tipo telenovelas, tomando media hora para escucharlo, ni mucho menos hacer irritar a _mum_. Así que, fue al grano.

―Arthur, _Will you marry me?_

¡Al fin lo dijo! No pude ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro, de verdad que no. Miré de reojo a _mum_, quien ahora era él, el estático. Tuve que susurrarle para que diera la respuesta y despertarlo.

―_Ye-Yes…Accepted._

Y eso fue lo que pasó. No era nada novedoso. _Daddy_ le pidió matrimonio y _mum_ aceptó feliz. Sí créanlo, después de todo eso estuvo con una sonrisa que nadie se la podría hacer desaparecer hasta hoy, el día del matrimonio. Pusieron la fecha para un meses más, así de apresurados estaban.

En estos momentos me encuentro en la iglesia, sentada con los países nórdicos, específicamente al lado de tío Den. Antes recé para que todo salga bien. ¿Sabían que soy creyente? Lo soy, pero no veo seres mágicos como _mum_. Es muy diferente ser creyente que creer en seres de leyendas o mitos. En fin, no entraré en ese tema, no es importante como la ceremonia de mis países tutores.

Miré para todos lados averiguando por qué no ha llegado _daddy_. _Mum_ ya se encuentra, llegó primero. Ya saben, le gusta la puntualidad. Varios tuvieron que decirle que debía llegar un poquito más tarde. Pero a él no le importó y entró a verificar si había llegado _daddy_. Cuando supo que todavía no estaba, dijo maldiciones en voz baja. Según él debían llegar juntos. Ninguno era la novia, ninguno hacía el papel de la novia. Ambos van a ser maridos…

…ahora que lo pienso bien… ¿estará bien que dos hombres se casen?

―Tío Den, ¿está bien que dos hombres se casen? ―mis pensamientos me obligaron a preguntarle.

― ¿Eh? Em… ―se toma el tiempo para responderme. Debí preguntarle a tío Noru― Para ti debe ser raro, pero que dos hombres se casen es muy normal en muchos países. No te preocupes, no hay nada malo. Lo importante es el amor que se tienen.

―_Virkelig? (¿De verdad?)_ ―le dije en danés, bastante sorprendida, a lo que él acierta. Entonces, esto es muy normal.

_Okey_, sigamos. ¿Dónde iba?

Ah, sí, en que van a ser maridos y que se aman. Un extraño amor que se tienen, que a veces no logro entenderlos. Un día se pelean, al otro día andan de lo más cariñoso que llegan a dar miedo, pasa un segundo y se vuelven a pelear. Aff. Solo ellos se entienden. Y me pregunto si _daddy_ entiende a _mum_, porque le llegan a salir humos de las orejas. Está enojado, mientras el cura de atrás se aleja lo más posible.

_Shit_, ¿Dónde demonios está _daddy? _¿Por qué se demora tanto? No creo que se haya arrepentido, si él le pidió matrimonio. Además, no es de esos tipos, aunque no tenga mucho tiempo conociéndolo.

Miré una vez más a _mum_. Buscaba su celular, marcando.

― ¡Maldición, lo tiene apagado! ―grita guardando el celular.

Esto no me trae buenas espinas. ¡Me estoy poniendo nerviosa! ¡¿Dónde estás _daddy_?

Calma, calma. No hay que salirse de control. Hay que pensar en otra cosa para que el tiempo pase rápido para ver a _daddy_ llegar.

¿Qué les puedo contar para desviarnos un poco? ¿Qué tal si les digo como se ve _mum_?

_Mum_ se muy guapo. Muy bien peinado y arreglado. Pasó horas mirándose en el espejo si el traje le hacía ver gordo. Por supuesto que no se ve gordo. Tuve que decirle mil veces que se ve muy elegante, que _daddy_ se desmayaría por tanta belleza y que lo besaría con pasión. Cuando le dije eso me piñizcó las mejillas sin malas intenciones de estar enojado, al contrario, soltaba risas. Al fin al cabo, se dio cuenta que no se veía nada de mal.

Su traje consiste de un par de zapatos blancos, pantalón blanco, camisa blanca, chaqueta blanca, todo de blando, hasta la corbata. De la misma manera que está vestido _daddy_, que todavía no llega.

_Mum_ está entrando en la desesperación.

― ¡¿Alguien puede llamar e ir a buscar al idiota de Alfred, _bloody hell_? ―pide de la mejor manera. Trata de controlarse lo más que pueda.

― ¡Aquí estoy! ―¿es mi imaginación o llegó?

Volteo enseguida. ¡Sí, es _daddy_! ¡¿Por qué llega tan desarreglado? ¡No entiendo!

― ¡¿Se puede saber porque llegas atrasado? ¡Debías estar aquí hace veinte minutos! ―exclama _mum_, mientras _daddy_ va entrando corriendo.

― ¡No me lo vas a creer Iggy! ―también grita, ¿por qué mi _family_ es tan gritona?― Salí de la casa justo en la hora para llegar a la iglesia.

―No inventes nada, si lo vas hacer, prefiero no escucharte. ―se cruza de brazos. Espero que no se peleen arruinando todo este lindo momento.

―No es invento. Es la verdad ―reafirma―. Salí de mi casa, me vine en mi auto… ¡Y atropellé una ardilla!

Todo el mundo se espanta, hasta yo. Pero esa no es justificación suficiente.

―Me bajé del auto para ayudarla. Se parecía a ti, Arthur ―sonríe, luego prosigue antes de que _mum_ lo insulte por compararlo con una ardilla―. Después de hacer mi heroica tarea, continué para llegar acá, pero una abuelita fue asalta. No pude contenerme, ya sabes, un héroe como yo tiene que ayudar a los débiles y necesitados. Y fui ayudarla. Detuve a esos tipos con mi gran fuerza. Golpes arriba, abajo, puño cerrado, los noqueé y rescaté el bolso de la abuelita. Entonces seguí conduciendo, ¿y no me lo vas a creer Arthur? Otra abuelita aparece, pero no era la misma abuelita, era otra. La primera era morena y la segunda era rubia. La segunda abuelita no podía cruzar la calle, así que me bajé a ayudarla. Ella fue muy amable, me regaló un dulce, estaba muy rico y me dijo que me apresurara en llegar a mi matrimonio. Yo me asusté, ¿cómo supo que me caso hoy? ¿Tengo un letrero que diga "Hoy me caso con Arthur"? En fin. Seguí con mi recorrido en el auto. Estaba muy pendiente del volante; que quede muy claro. Y de repente se me caen los anillos de matrimonio. Tuve que buscarlos mientras manejaba, fue difícil encontrarlos, pero antes de eso, no me fijé que había entrado ¡a un bosque! ¡Entré a un bosque lleno de árboles y cosas horribles! Me sentía como Tarzan tratando de empujar el coche por un riachuelo, lleno de malditas ramas y hojas de árboles, debatiéndome con el destino. El destino no me quiere, ¿sabes? Me odia, me tiene envidia con que me casaré con el hombre de mi vida, y que yo sea una potencia mundial. Hasta que logré salir con vida. Por eso el cabello desordenado y el traje…que claramente ya no es blanco. Y el celular quedó sin baterías.

Alguien… ¿Alguien me puede explicar si _daddy_ respiró para decir todo eso? Por lo menos ahora se toma un respiro mientras _mum_ intenta creerle por tanta mala suerte junta.

―Perdón por el retraso Arthur, no fue mi intención. Tú lo sabes. Este es un día especial para nosotros, jamás lo echaría a perder ni para dejarlo para otro día. Perdón otra vez. _I love you._

Todo está en silencio. _Mum_ resopla observando toda la prenda de _daddy_, tan maltratada. Estoy segura que piensa en correr la ceremonia, pero creo que con todo lo que dijo _daddy_ cambie su parecer. Lo que importa, es que llegó. Por lo menos llegó a casarse ahora, y no dejarlo plantado.

―Comencemos entonces. ―_mum_ sonríe de lado demostrando que todo lo ocurrido pasó. No mandará a la s_hit_ su matrimonio. En eso, _daddy_ extiende los brazos con toda la felicidad con ganas de abrazarlo, sin embargo _mum_ lo detiene diciéndole que mantenga su distancia para no terminar todo sucio. Mínimo que él que se mantenga radiante, ¿no?

Y comienza la ceremonia. Nunca he estado en un matrimonio tan raro…

Mis padres se acercan al cura. El cura les pregunta sobre los padrinos o madrinas. Dicen que no tienen porque tuvieron problemas con eso, y solo se hará como están. El cura no le queda que hacerles caso, comenzando a orar por ellos para que tengan un feliz matrimonio y blablablá.

Estoy emocionada con todo esto. ¿Quieren saber lo que siento? Una sensación extraña. Recuerdo que no quería que _daddy_ estuviera con _mum_, recién lo estaba conociendo, no deseaba nada de él, ni el cariño por alejarme de tío Den. Pero _mum_ se veía feliz a su lado compartiendo la tutela, a mí. Me costó aceptarlo.

Ha pasado noventa y cuatro años desde que conocí a _daddy_, y puedo decir que me cuesta entenderlo, aceptar todo lo que me dice. Siempre la pasamos peleando, a veces por tonteras, otras por razones que tengo para que me escuche, pero no lo hace. ¿Pueden creer que tu propio padre te esté multando por 5,3 millones de dólares? ¡Es cierto! _Daddy_ me está multando por algo que él creó en mis islas, ¡una maldita petrolera que contamina todo! ¡Él debería pagar, no yo! Y para variar dice quererme cuando me alimenta con comida chatarra por todo el lado de las islas que le pertenezcan. Es muy al contrario de _mum_. Me cuida mucho, se preocupa de que me alimente sanamente con frutas y verduras, y me deja que sea independiente con la mayoría de los asuntos. A él lo conozco desde siempre, y me voy a saltar unos capítulos de esa vida, no quiero recordarlo, a ninguno de los dos nos hace bien. Eso quedó en el pasado y enterrado.

Aunque todo haya sido complicado, me siento feliz. Aprendí a querer a _daddy_ aunque sea un tonto.

Sí que este día es especial.

―Francis, Francis…deja de llorar hombre.

Dirijo la mirada al otro extremo de la iglesia. Me sorprende que tío Francis esté llorando. Entonces veo a tío Antonio consolándolo. No entiendo por qué está llorando y mordiendo un pañuelo melodramáticamente.

―…Se-se…se casa…sniff…Arthur… ¡No se puede casar! ¡¿Qué será del mundo sin su (censurado)? ¡No podrá ser libre! ¡El matrimonio no es bueno~! Sniff…sniff… ¡Te atrapa en esas redes del mal que no te dejará ser un espíritu libre!

―Joder, tío. Deja de llorar, no es como si Arthur fuera el amor de tu vida.

― ¡Tú también deberías estar llorando!

― ¿Qué, yo? ¿De qué hablas Francis?

―Tú sabes.

―…No voy a llorar por él. No me importa. Yo tengo a Lovino.

No entiendo muy bien lo que se dicen, pero sé que tío Francis sigue llorando. Al parecer a nadie le importa mucho que digamos.

―Si alguien tiene razones para que esta unión no se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. ―menciona el cura siguiendo de lo más concentrado la ceremonia.

Ojalá nadie esté en contra.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Nadie está en contra! ¡Prosiga señor curita! ―exclama tenso _daddy_. Se le entiende, no quiere que nadie hable.

― ¡Alto ahí! ¡Ellos no se pueden casar!

¡¿Quién demonios dijo eso? ¡¿Quién osa de interrumpir la unión de mis padres?

― ¡¿Elizaveta?

¡¿Ella? ¡¿Por qué ella?

― ¡Sí, yo! ―sí, ella se acerca a pasos apresurados donde mis padres quienes están totalmente paralizados.

―Pe-Pero, ¿qué es esto? ―pregunta _mum._

― ¿Por qué no podemos casarnos? ―_daddy exige_ una respuesta.

―Porque ustedes dos… ―hace una pausa colocándonos a todos nerviosos― Me prometen enviarme fotos de su luna miel y unos cuantos videos de ustedes de ya saben de qué. ―sonríe…

No comprendo muy bien a lo que refiere tía Hungría, lo que sí, mis padres se lo niegan y tío Gilbert la manda a sentar, tratándola de loca de patio.

La ceremonia continúa con normalidad, sin interrupciones gracias al cielo. Y el instante de escucharlos decir el "Sí" se me extiende la sonrisa, y tío Francia llora más fuerte. Solo queda el final.

―Por el poder que me confiere el señor, los declaro marido y marido. Pueden besarse. ―termina. ¡Termina!

Rápidamente saco mi cámara para tomarles las mejores fotos como me habían pedido los dos. El mejor ángulo, por mientras veo que deciden aceptar en besarse. Algo simple y sencillo sin mucha descripción, por suerte.

Cuando tuve las suficientes fotos, y que fueran aplaudidos por montones, salimos de la iglesia tirando arroz crudo, donde nuevamente se dan un beso…que tengo que mirar para otra parte por ser tan de adultos, y que a _mum_ le da exactamente lo mismo con que su traje se ensucie con el de _daddy._

Algunos les preguntan qué harán, para donde se irán de luna de miel. En eso, _mum_ me pide que me acerque y me besa la frente.

―Ya sabes que ahora nos vamos de luna de miel, ¿verdad? ―me pregunta.

―_I know._

―Así que te quedarás con Den ―me dice _daddy_ acariciándome el cabello, riéndose solo―. Nada de travesuras.

―Yo no hago esas cosas. ―le contesto devolviéndole la risa.

Luego se despiden de todos y de mí dejándome con los escandinavos. Espero que no demoren mucho en regresar, sé que solo se van por tres semanas.

Se suben al auto de _daddy_ y hacen sonar la bocina. Atrás tienen amarradas las latas para que hagan ruidos dando la información que son recién casados.

Y yo, desde atrás alzo la mano dando señas de despedidas de este día tan especial. Bueno, tendré que esperarlos. Ojalá lo pasen bien, que tengan mucha diversión, y que _mum_ no se enoje tanto.

Aquí los estaré esperando, alegre por conformar nuestra familia. Claramente no los esperaré en la iglesia, ellos me tienen que venir a buscar en casa de tío Den.

* * *

><p>Alfred va manejando calmado, con normalidad manteniendo su sonrisa por haberse casado con el amor de su vida. Arthur, también se encuentra tranquilo y feliz mirando por la ventana.<p>

De la nada, el coche comienza con raras detenciones quedando en pana.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―se pregunta el americano observando el volante y el motor. Es imposible que su magnífico auto se haya quedado sin bencina, ¡menos en su matrimonio!

―A lo mejor es el motor. ―dice Inglaterra.

Entonces Estados Unidos sale a revisar el motor. Está unos minutos arreglando, conectando cables hasta ver que todo está bien. Regresa a su asiento y enciende.

― ¡Yahoo! ―celebra porque consigue hacer encender― ¡Nos vamos de _honeymoon_!

Y al partir…

Otra vez no parte.

Alfred frunce el ceño bastante cansado con que este día le saliera todo mal sin contar el casamiento que es lo único bueno.

Toma las llaves y enciende el motor. Nada sucede. Vuelve a encender. Tampoco pasa nada. Revisa si tiene o no bencina.

No.

Esto si es tener mala suerte.

―Arthur… ―modula tragando― No hay bencina…

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hay? ¿Nos quedamos en pana? ―hace el cuestionario de preguntas donde el menor le acierta con la cabeza. No puede creerlo― ¿Dónde estamos?

―Lejos, muy lejos. ¡No alcanzamos a tomar el vuelo! ―entra en la desesperación, peor que el inglés quien mira en dónde demonios yacen parados. Solo ve vegetación.

― ¿Qué vamos hacer? No voy a empujar el auto. ―advierte enseguida.

―No lo sé. Dormir aquí y mañana vemos que hacer. ―es lo primero que se le ocurre.

― ¿Dormir…en el auto? ―se lo toma tan apecho.

―No es como si nunca hubiéramos dormido en un auto, menos en hacer el amor. ―dice con normalidad encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo recordar las muchas veces que han dormido en el coche y para variar teniendo intimidad.

―No estando en medio de una inmensa vegetación.

―Sería peor si nos quedamos afuera. ―intenta convencerlo y lo hace.

Alfred tiene razón. Si se quedan afuera en la noche, morirán de frío y puedan aparecer osos hambrientos devoradores de recién casados.

Suspira.

―No queda otra. ―mira a otra parte.

― ¿Qué hacemos por mientras? ―el americano no tiene muchas ideas para pasar el tiempo. Observa al mayor. El mayor gira a verle.

Se miran. Comparten miradas.

― ¿Iniciamos la luna de miel? ―propone el británico un tanto avergonzado como lo está el menor. Más ideas no posee.

―Sí…me parece bien.

Y cuando ambos recién casados aceptan en iniciar la luna de miel a su extraña manera, el auto comienza a moverse de un lado para otro, oyéndose gemidos mezclados que nadie escucha.

No importa si las cosas no resultaron bien, no fue un matrimonio perfecto, pero para ellos dos sí lo es. Tan perfecto como en sus besos y caricias. Tan perfecto como su amor. Porque ahora son una familia.

Lamentablemente para Francia…siguió llorando en el hombro de España y de Prusia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hace milenos que no escribía USAxUK. Quise hacer algo gracioso sin mucha cursilería, narrado por Amalia, quien tampoco he escrito sobre ella. Lo lamento mucho. Quizás algunas lo saben porque he hablado con ellas sobre el USAxUK y Amalia. Solo escribo y escribiré USAxUK con tal de usar a Amalia, no haré USAxUK sin ella. Ya deben de saber que mi gusto va más hacia el UKxUSA por ser más apasionante y dominante, pero en ese orden no usaré a Amalia, ¿okey? Porque no encaja y esa no es la idea de destruir a la linda familia. ¿Me entienden, cierto? ^^

Lamento lo de la ardillita que atropelló Alfred... u.u

Cualquier duda existencial me lo dicen. Se aceptan críticas constructivas.

Espero que les haya gustado y divertido.

Nos vemos para la próxima. ¡Saludos, bye bye!


End file.
